


Just Fine

by TheColdEastWind



Category: Johnlock Sherlock Holmes John Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: A brief conversation about last night.





	

"So French, Latin, and was that Arabic?" John asked vaguely.  
"Aramaic."  
"Hum, Aramaic."  
"It's a dead language."  
"Got a bit of a revival last night."   
"John..."  
"I'm just saying." Smiling. "So what did it all mean then?"  
"Doesn't really translate to English."  
"Oh, yeah right." John let this go and let his posh love believe that his secret was safe. But any solider worth his salt knew all the good cuss words from one end of the globe to the next, so if Sherlock Holmes wanted to scream "fuck me" in three different languages that was just fine with John.


End file.
